


そばにいて

by YayaSamuko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Comedy, Daydreaming, F/F, GL, Humor, Yuri, 百合
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: 病気になるのはそれほど悪くないこともあります。 「おねえちゃんがあなたの面倒を見ると、あなたはよく休むことができます。」





	そばにいて

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I will stay by your side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057911) by [YayaSamuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko). 
    
    
      
      _太陽が地平線に落ち着くと、あるカラスの髪の少女が高校の屋上に座っていました。彼女の目は極西の地平線でオレンジと赤の混合物で失われました。
    
    「お姉ちゃん...」
    
    ダイアは妹に会いに顔を向け、ウェディングドレスを着てゆっくりと彼女の方向に歩きました。生徒会会長は立ち上がって微笑んで、妹に近づいて抱きしめました。 「ルビー...」
    
    小柄な少女は抱擁を返すとうなずいた。 「ついに大事な日、お姉ちゃん...」
    
    「うん！もう何年も待っていた。」
    
    彼らはお互いの目を見ることができるように抱擁を緩めました。一対のエメラルドアイリスが出会った。気分が落ち着いただけでなく、風が彼らにスポットライトをあたえるように止まった。
    
    「お姉ちゃん...」
    
    「ルビー...」
    
    ふたりはゆっくりと近くに寄りかかり、ゆっくりと目を閉じ、唇がほとんど接触しました。バックグラウンドでリラックスしたロマンチックな音楽が流れ始めました。ダイアは、彼女の心拍が止まるのを感じることができ、それが不規則に速すぎると誓ったかもしれません。_
        
    
        
    
    

* * *
    
    
      彼女は彼女の意識に戻ったときに数回咳をしました。彼女は布団、おでこにぬれたタオル、つま先に首を巻いた毛布、ベッドサイドのテーブルに薬がいっぱい入ったビニール袋に横たわっていました。
    
    彼女が天井を見つめると、ラヴェネットはため息をつきました。 '夢...？'彼女は安心し、だまされたと感じました。彼女は自分の妹と結婚することを考えているという考えに罪悪感を覚えていたので安心しましたが、夢の終わりを見ることができなかったためにdeされました。 「その後何が起こるはずだったのですか？」
    
    突然、彼女の部屋に通じるドアがスライドして開き、特定の赤毛が足を踏み入れました。手に皿がありました。彼女は入ってベッドの近くにひざまずき、妹に微笑んだ。 「それで、おねえちゃん、起きてる？」
    
    小柄な女の子が彼女を連れてきたのを見るために、彼女の頭を回す前に、Diaはうなずいた。彼女の唇は笑顔を形成しました。 「これまでずっと私の面倒を見てくれた？」
    
    「ママは会議に出かけているので、今日は2人だけです。」
    
    それは土曜日の夜で、黒沢の二人の少女は家にいた。彼らは一緒に遊んでアイドルのことを勉強することになっていたが、Diaは前夜に突然風邪をひいた。
    
    「ところでおsoを作りました。」若い女の子は、皿の上に置かれたスプーンを取りながら言った。 「私はそれがママのものほど良くないかもしれないことを知っています、しかし、私はdidganbaruby ...」
    
    ダイアは彼女が後ろに押して座った姿勢になると微笑んだ。彼女の妹はご飯を掘り、スプーン一杯を空中で上げ、背の高い少女の口にゆっくりと近づきました。後の方は喜んで柔らかい食事を受け入れて浅くし、喜んで顔を出しました。 「うーん、いいよ。」
    
    "本当に？"  
    
    
    
    
        姉はうなずいた。
    
    「その場合は嬉しいです。」ルビーはボウルを再び掘る前にくすくす笑い、妹に餌を与え続けた。 「あなたはいつも私の面倒を見てくれているので、オネちゃんができるだけ早く回復できるようにガンバルビーをして、一緒に遊ぶことができると思いました。」彼女は正直言った。
    
    彼女は彼女のかわいい妹が愛をもって準備したおhasを喜んで食べ続けたので、Diaはうなずきました。彼女は、Rubyがキッチンがそれほど得意ではないことを知っていましたが、彼女を助けるために何でも喜んでしました。
    
    一方、若い女の子は、妹が勉強と家事の両方で才能があることを知っていました。しかし、彼女は自分自身を酷使するという悪い習慣を持っていたため、Rubyの仕事は彼女の面倒を見て、赤毛がDiaにあったことを思い出させることでした。
    
    ボウルの内容物はすべて数分後に食べられ、ルビーは満足の笑みを浮かべて、以前は膝の上にあった皿を彼女の横の畳の床に置いた。 「そこに！いい子だ〜」彼女は最愛の妹から笑いを誘いながらいじめようとしました。 「へへ...」ルビーは彼女の頭の後ろをこすりました。
    
    「私の面倒を見てくれてありがとう、Ruby」
    
    「それについては何も考えないでください。オネちゃんは私が病気のときはいつも私を世話しているので、それは見返りです。」赤毛は、彼女の後ろからぬれた暖かいタオルをとる前に応答し、妹の近くに寄りかかった。 「ストリップしてください。私はあなたの体から汗を洗い流すつもりです。」
    
    彼女の脳が理解できるようになるまでに数秒かかりましたが、それは、彼女の風邪とパーティーが原因で、突然彼女が抜け出したためです。 「Y-あなたは今意味ですか？」
    
    ルビーはうなずいた。 「花丸ちゃんは、風邪を治す最善の方法は寝て汗をかくのが一番だと教えてくれました。それから汗を洗い流します。ヨシコちゃんはそれが本当だと確認しました。」赤毛は精力的に言って、数分前に彼女の2人の親友に電話したときを覚えて、電話を適切に使う方法と、brunette天使と彼女のお母さんがいつも彼女のおmakingを作っていることを口にする特定のチュニビョウの少女の話を聞かなければならなかった彼女は病気になりました。
    
    彼女はパジャマを脱いだので、ディアはゆっくりとうなずいた。ワンピースの快適なスカイブルーのナイトガウンでした。彼女の頭の上からそれを脱いで、若い学生評議会の会長は、彼女の（ささやかな）胸を隠すために自分の腕を彼女の周りに巻き付けていたので、彼女のパンティーにいた。彼女の妹が彼女の裸を見るのは初めてではありませんでしたが、彼女は何らかの理由で不器用に感じました。
    
    "大丈夫！"ルビーは再び寄りかかり、濡れたタオルをDiaの燃えるような肌に当てました。 「がんばるび！」
      
    
    
      ラヴェネットは、暖かいタオルが彼女の体から汗を流しているのを感じ、数秒ためらいがちにリラックスするのが速かった。彼女はその気持ちを楽しんでいて、妹の指が時々彼女の肌に触れており、Diaはそのたびに笑いを放ちました。
    
    ルビーも愛する人の世話を楽しんでいて、その瞬間が長く続くことを望んでいました。しかし、すべての良いことには終わりがあるので、彼女は妹のアニスに彼女の掃除をさせて、クローゼットから新しいナイトガウンを拾うために立ち上がった。赤毛はピンクのパジャマドレスで戻ってきて、妹がそれを着るのを助けました。
    
    「ありがとう、Ruby。すでに気分が良くなっている。」
    
    ルビーは畳の上にひざまずいて笑顔を返した。 「助けられてよかった。結局のところ、Rubyはお姉ちゃんが大好きなので、Rubyはお姉ちゃんを喜ばせるために何でもします〜」
    
    布団の上に横になる前に、Diaはくすくす笑いました。 「私はとても恵まれていると感じています。」
    
    「祝福されているのは私です。」背の低い少女は、妹の毛布を調整する前に反論した。 「とにかく、少し寝る必要があります。後でお茶をお持ちしますので、太陽が落ち着く前に完全に癒されます。まだ読むべき雑誌が山ほどあります。」
    
    "あなたは私に頼っていい。"ダイアは目を閉じ、心と体をリラックスさせました。 「ガンバディアになります！」
    
    彼女の最後の判決により、彼女は妹からくすくす笑われました。
    
    寝る前にDiaはしばらくかかりませんでした。彼女の妹がすでに7番目の空にいて、彼女の額を年上の少女の前に置いたのを見て、赤毛は近くに寄りかかった。 「甘い夢を見て、おねえちゃん」  
    
    

* * *
    
    
      _
        「お姉ちゃん...」
    
    「ルビー...」
    
    愛する学校の屋上で、落ち着いた太陽を背景にした2人の個人は、唇がわずか数インチ離れるまで寄りかかりました。ダイアは、彼女がレースを聞くのを感じることができました。
    
    突然...マリはどこからともなく現れ、ラベネットにしがみついた。 「ダイア！ダイア！まだ私たちを離れないでください！私はあなたを生き返らせるためにここにいます。何があっても、光のトンネルに向かって歩いてはいけません。」
      _
    

* * *
    
    
      あるブロンドが彼女を抱き締め、あらゆる種類のナンセンスを言っていたので、ダイアは彼女の目を開けて、非常に腹立たしいため息を放しました。ルビーとカナンはドアの近くに立っていて、元気な女の子を落ち着かせようとしていましたが、彼女はただratり続けました。
    
    「マリさん...」ラヴェネットが始まりました。2つの理由で彼女の声にうるささがありました。 1つは、彼女は夢の最高の部分で切断され、2つは、ブロンドの女の子が再び彼女の個人的なスペースに違反しています。
    
    「ああ！ダイア！おかえりなさい！私はとても怖かった。」マリは喜んで、幼なじみを座らせて、骨を砕く抱擁に連れて行った。 「あなたが好きだと思った。幸いなことに、私の愛の力、そして何よりも、RubyちゃんのBURNING LOVEであなたを連れ戻すことができただろう！」
    
    他の3人は汗をかいた。彼女はその間、それを通過させることにしたので、Diaはため息をつきました。彼女は腕を動かし、ブロンドの頭を軽くたたいて笑った。 KananとRubyは、Diaのアクションをまねるのにそれほど時間はかかりませんでした。
    
    一方、マリは、これらの通常は間抜けな笑顔の1つを持っていました。 「ふふふ〜こんなに素晴らしいハーレムを手に入れることができて、私はとてもラッキーだ。」
    
    二人の幼なじみの頭の上に静脈が飛び出し、大きな音が聞こえた。次の瞬間、ブロンドは彼女の頭の上に2つのパンを置いて床に横たわっていました。
    
    ルビーは姉の近くに足を踏み入れる前に汗をかき、ダイアは抱きしめるために彼女を抱きしめました。彼女の肩越しに彼女を連れて行く前に、ブルーネットは微笑んだ。 「ご迷惑をおかけして申し訳ありません。今のところマリをお休みしますので、Dia。お休みください。明日またチェックします。」
    
    黒澤姉妹はうなずいた。  
    
    

* * *
    
    
      _
        「お姉ちゃん...」
    
    「ルビー...」
    
    彼らの唇が互いからわずか1インチになるまで、彼らの2人は近くに寄りかかりました。  
    
      _
    

* * *
    
    
      
    
    
    
      彼女がゆっくりと目を開くと、咳がルビーの唇から漏れました。彼女は布団に横たわり、額に濡れたタオルを敷き、妹は横にひざまずきました。 「お姉ちゃん...？」
    
    「あなたは私の風邪をひいたようです...」姉は言った。 「その場合、あなたの面倒を見る番です。」
    
    彼女はうなずくとルビーは微笑んだ。 "私のことをよろしくお願いします。"彼女はすぐにリラックスし、ダイアが彼女を大いに台無しにすることを知っていました。 「考えて、私はその夢の続きを見たいです。」
    


End file.
